


Drabbles: Marcus & Abby

by untapdtreasure



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 52
Words: 16,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untapdtreasure/pseuds/untapdtreasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of unconnected (or sometimes connected) drabbles written for Marcus Kane, Abby Griffin, or the pair of them. I'm going to set the rating at K until it needs to be changed to reflect later installments. There is one chapter with a major character death thus far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Did My Best

Title: I Did My Best  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: There seemed to be a million pairs of eyes on him, and part of him wanted to run away, but he kept his posture straight.  
A/N: This little drabble is dedicated to the anon that sent me a request for a short fic (drabbles, I call them) about Marcus as a child. The tree was the only thing in which seemed to work perfectly. Please enjoy.

Marcus Kane had just turned ten years old. He was now old enough to be the tender of the tree. He couldn't wait to make his Mom proud. He looked down at his clothes. Mismatched and handed down from another family, but he had took extra special care in making sure they were clean and pressed and that he presented himself perfectly.

He stood at the front of the mess hall, watching as everyone came in and took their seats. There seemed to be a million pairs of eyes on him, and part of him wanted to run away, but he kept his posture straight. He smiled at his Mom as she walked in and started the ceremony.

He moved slowly, reverently between the rows and collected the water offering for the tree. He was in awe at how much he collected. He carefully poured the water into the tree's potted bottom and was careful to not spill a drop. 

He felt her hand on his back. He looked up at her as she beamed down at him. He just wanted to make his Mom proud. 

"You did wonderful, Marcus. Thank you." Vera Kane's smile touched all those that were lucky enough to receive it.


	2. Set You Free

Title: Set You Free  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rated: T  
Warning: Character Death  
Summary: He looked down just as her hand barely brushed his cheek before the life drained from her. And she was gone. His body wracked with silent sobs as he held her to him.  
A/N: I don't typically write character deaths in any fandom, so this is a rare occurence, and it won't become a habit. This hurt too much.

Word of the battle brought to their very door step reached him too late. There were bodies strewn everywhere he looked. The smell of iron was thick in the air from the blood. He had to put his hand over his mouth to fight the urge to vomit. His eyes shown with unshed tears. It wasn’t a battle, it was an ambush. A bloody ambush.

He felt his knees going weak as he saw the familiar tuft of brown hair that had quickly become his favorite color to find on Earth. He dropped to his knees, reaching for her shoulder and turning her so he could see her face. He whispered, “Abby, no. No. No.” He drew her up to crush her to him. 

He buried his face into her hair. He could hear her ragged breathing. She was gasping for breath. The poisoned darts (two of them) pierced her chest and side. He whispered, “Tell me what to do. Abby, please?” He looked up, looking for anyone. Jackson. Any of other member of medical, but he found no one. 

He looked down just as her hand barely brushed his cheek before the life drained from her. And she was gone. His body wracked with silent sobs as he held her to him.

He swore vengeance as he lifted her into his arms and stood on shaky legs. He carried her out of the war zone and placed her gently on a bed inside the medical tent. He couldn’t leave her like that. Couldn’t leave her with the arrows piercing her body. 

It hurt to remove them from her lifeless body, and he considered piercing himself and following her into the land beyond, but he had work to do down here. His journey wasn’t over. 

She had so much hope for Earth. And that hope wouldn’t die with her. He swore it wouldn’t.


	3. It's a Wonderful Life - Modern AU

Title: It's a Wonderful Life  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: This was for the birds. He’d never felt more out of place in his life. With her there, he’d have felt just fine.  
A/N: This was written for a mistletoe prompt I received on tumblr. Please do enjoy.

Marcus moved slowly across the hospital cafeteria. It had been decorated for their annual staff Christmas party. And she’d invited him as her guest. He’d been shocked. Flattered really. And he’d have been a fool to have said no. So here he was, rubbing elbows with hospital big wigs and nobodies. She’d called to tell him she’d be a little late, and he’d decided to go on in and just mingle. 

Big mistake. He knew nobody and after the fifth person asked who he was there with, he decided he’d just go outside in the hall and wait for her. This was for the birds. He’d never felt more out of place in his life. With her there, he’d have felt just fine.

He was half way to the door when he saw her step in. A grin crossed his face. The simple red dress she wore hugged her in all the right places, and her legs were simply delicious. He cleared his throat making himself focus on getting to her. They were friends. He wouldn’t mess that up.

When he finally got to her, a photographer pointed upwards at the mistletoe just above their heads. “Come on, folks. I’ll even make sure you get the print, Dr. Griffin.” 

Marcus looked at her. “What the hell, huh?” He took her gently by the hip and pulled her closer as he lowered his head. His mouth pressed gently to hers before he parted his lips slightly. The kiss instinctually heated up. It wasn’t planned, and it wasn’t unwelcome. 

He looked down into her eyes. “Think its time we stop beating about the bush here and do something about this.” One way or the other, the flirting had to stop if she just wanted to be friends and nothing more.

Abby spoke softly, “I think you just did, Marcus.” She slipped her hand into his and tugged him back into to the cafeteria to enjoy their night out together.


	4. Yuletide

Title: Yuletide   
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: He glanced over to see that Abby was still alone. An odd occurrence.  
A/N: Written for a good memory between Abby and Marcus. Please enjoy.  
Marcus met her eyes across the Ark Christmas party. It was an annual party. One that had a certain air about it and wasn’t for the common folk. Not that Marcus Kane felt that he was above anyone else on the Ark, but he was a member of the Council, and therefore, he had a right to be here. He glanced over to see that Abby was still alone. An odd occurrence.

He mingled as he made his way across the room to her side. “And where is Jake this evening? Don’t tell me he couldn’t put his work aside for a few moments so he could show off his lovely wife?” He smiled down at her then. “You do look radiant, Abby.”

The Ark did have a small store of evening wear that was passed around and used by all of the Ark for parties just like this. Abby had gone the elegant route and had worn something black and sheik. Jake was definitely missing out. 

"Well, since he’s missing out, would you care to dance?" He offered her his hand, and when she took it, he smiled as his hand encircled her waist and they danced their way to the dance floor. He leaned into her ear. "Soon as this song is over I’m going to find that man and if I have to I’ll command he come and dance with his wife."

"Oh Marcus," she blushed, but she had to admit that she liked the sound of that. "Don’t be silly."


	5. Solitary

Title: Solitary  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: But this, he couldn’t delegate. He took a shaky breath as the two guardsmen behind him stood ready and at attention. He knocked on the Griffin household door.   
A/N: Written for a bad memory between Abby and Marcus. Please enjoy. This one actually hurt to write. 

Marcus didn’t want to be the one to do this. He hadn’t wanted to be present when they’d arrested Jake either. And he’d shirked his duties to someone else. He’d done what he did best. He’d delegated. 

But this, he couldn’t delegate. He took a shaky breath as the two guardsmen behind him stood ready and at attention. He knocked on the Griffin household door. 

Abby’s face would forever haunt him. That much he was certain. His lips quivered as he asked softly, “Is Clarke here?” He watched as her face registered what was happening, and he wanted so badly to not have to do this. 

Clarke appeared behind her mother. “Yes, Councillor Kane?” 

He reached into the living compartment and took her by the elbow. “You’re being placed under arrest for suspicious behavior pertaining to contraband material and information that would cripple the Ark catastrophically.”

He placed the cuffs on her wrists as he passed her off to the guardsmen. “She’s to be placed in solitary.” He couldn’t turn his head and face his childhood best friend. He was a coward. “She’s to have no visitors, and if that changes, you’ll be alerted as soon as the information is readily available. You can write her. I’ll deliver the letters myself.” Tears welled in his eyes as he hurried away after the guards that were leading Clarke to the prison section.


	6. Surprise

Title: Surprise  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: His head was filled with a static buzz. It hummed so loudly that he was almost certain he had died and was now in another realm.   
A/N: Someone requested a drabble about Marcus finding out that Abby is pregnant with his child. This is that result. 

Marcus’ eyes narrowed. He had a hard time focusing on her words. They’d been down on the ground for six months. He’d been in a romantic relationship with Abby for five of those six months, and they shared their personal space and living quarters. He never expected to hear the words he had just heard as they slipped out of her mouth. 

"Can you repeat that?" he managed to say after he could find his voice. Not that it would do any good. He couldn’t hear a damn thing. His head was filled with a static buzz. It hummed so loudly that he was almost certain he had died and was now in another realm. 

His face then split into a grin unlike anything she’d ever seen. He was going to be a father. A Daddy. He was going to help bring a new life into the world and nurture and protect it. He was going to be responsible for the decisions it made when it was all grown up and no longer needed him. 

He felt the smile fading as all the expectations started to smack him on the head. He went white as a sheet. He’d prepared his whole life for battle, but this was the scariest thing he’d ever faced. And the happiest. 

Abby’s hand on his cheek brought him back to the reality of the situation and before he knew what he was doing, he had her picked up and spun her around before placing her back on her feet. “Oh. Did I hurt you? Did I hurt the baby?” Both of his hands moved to her stomach lovingly. His eyes moved up to lock with hers. 

"Oh, Marcus, it’s perfectly fine." She moved to hug him tightly. "I’m just so happy you’re excited. I was so frightened you’d be upset."

He shook his head. “Not on your life, Abby.” He kissed her deeply before he spun her around again. The smile on his lips enough to warm her toes all the way down to the tips.


	7. With You

Title: With You  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: The rain had a biting cold to it, and it caused a shiver to race up his spine.   
A/N: This was written with the prompt that Marcus finds Abby outside in a thunderstorm.

Marcus stepped outside the tent. He pulled his jacket up and tighter around him to at least keep some of the wind and rain off his clothes underneath. The rain had a biting cold to it, and it caused a shiver to race up his spine. The storm had come on suddenly, and he could only hope that everyone was safe inside their tents or inside Alpha station. He squinted as he tried to make out the guard tent near the gate. 

Only he didn’t make it ten steps from the door of his own tent before he was almost knocked down as a small frame barreled into him. The force of the impact caused the other party to fall right on their behind. He bent immediately. And frowned. “Abby, what are you doing out here? You shouldn’t be out here in this.” He reached for her hands and pulled her to her feet. “Are you okay?” 

Abby’s eyes were wide from fright as the lightning lit up the sky. Thunder rumbled right after. She jumped a mile, moving to bury her face in his chest. “Jackson wasn’t in the med tent, and I didn’t want to be alone.” Truth was, the thunder frightened her. Sent a fear coursing through her that she couldn’t even define. 

That’s when it hit Marcus that she had been on her way to his tent. She wanted his company. His protection. He held her gently in his arms and ushered her toward the tent. He pushed back the flaps and pushed her inside a head of him. He’d dimmed his light because he wasn’t going to be there, and it made for an intimate setting. He swallowed hard. “We should get you out of those wet clothes.” He reached for a shirt of his and thrust it at her. He turned his back, giving her as much privacy as he could under the circumstances. 

She hurriedly peeled out of her wet clothes. She was almost finished when the thunder seemed to shake the ground. She squealed in fright and moved to clutch at his back. “Marcus.” 

He had shed his jacket. Her body seemed to fit snugly against his as he turned and embraced her. “It’s only thunder,” he spoke softly against her ear. “It can’t hurt you.” But even Marcus had irrational fears that no matter what logic told him still terrified him to his very core. He closed his eyes and rocked her gently. “I won’t let it.” He pressed a soft kiss to the side of her head as they stood clutching one another tightly.


	8. Small Beginnings

Title: Small Beginnings  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: He searched her eyes. The ring was snug on his pinky right above the knuckle. He held it up between them.   
A/N: This was written as a request for a proposal and a pregnancy.

Abby stared down in complete shock at the man on his knee before her. He had her hand, ready to slip the simple, yet elegant, engagement ring onto her finger at her answer. Three years of fighting, happiness, laughter, and a few shed tears, but most importantly, love had brought them to this place. Instead of an answer came tears. A sob escaped her as she saw him get up from his place on his knee and embrace her. 

"Abby, what’s wrong? Is it the ring? You don’t like it? We can get a different one. Anything you want." His hands were shaking as they moved up her back, trying to soothe her. "You’re scaring me, Abby." He wouldn’t let himself think that she wanted to break up and not marry him, but her tears were terrifying him. 

"I’m pregnant," she blurted, face buried in his neck. She clung tightly to his shirt as he tried to pull away enough to meet her eyes. 

"Is that all?" he breathed with relief and let out a soft chuckle. 

"Is that all?" she repeated, eyes going wide. "Isn’t that enough?" Her voice going up an octave and almost making her sound like she was shrieking. 

He chuckled again, taking her face in his hands. “Does it make you not want to marry me? Because I still want to marry you pregnant just as much as I did not pregnant.” He searched her eyes. The ring was snug on his pinky right above the knuckle. He held it up between them. “Now are you going to marry me or not?” 

Abby’s eyes watered once again as she took the ring from his pinky and slipped it onto her finger. She wrapped herself around him as his mouth hers. The kiss they shard was deep and wonderful. When their lips parted, she whispered, “Yes, Marcus. Yes, I’ll marry you.”


	9. Make It Matter

Title: Make It Matter  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: And he’d waited until Marcus had been unaware and startled him by rushing him. The knife had pressed deep into his chest. The blood had been so hot, so thick. The smell almost made him gag.  
A/N: This was written as a request for Marcus to have killed Jaha at his request. This one does mention blood. 

Marcus knew the conversation at hand would be a difficult one. His hands still shook even though they’d been washed, been made clean. He looked up at her helplessly. “I killed him. He asked me to. He gave me no choice.” His knees buckled as his weight sunk into the chair she’d provided for him. “He made it to the ground on his own, and I killed him.” 

Abby breathed, “Thelonious?” At his nod, her stomach lurched violently. Her hand moved to rest against his shoulders. She squeezed it in what she hoped was a comforting gesture. Her lips parted and no sound escaped. “You followed orders.” It was the one thing that remained a constant. “He banked on that.” 

She stepped closer to him, sliding her other hand to his other shoulder from behind. Her arms went around him, letting him lean back into her. She whispered, “We’re going to be okay. I promise.” She dropped a kiss to the top of his head. Tears fell silently into his hair. 

He had her hand, pulling her around in front of him. He set her in his lap and held on tight to her. He buried his face against her neck. “I’m-I’m so sorry. Abby, there should have been another way.” There was another way. His death, and Jaha had forbade it. Said that the people needed him. That Abby needed him. 

And he’d waited until Marcus had been unaware and startled him by rushing him. The knife had pressed deep into his chest. The blood had been so hot, so thick. The smell almost made him gag. “I can’t make this right.”

Abby nodded. Her eyes closed tight as she held onto him. “No. No, you cannot, but you can make it matter.” She felt him squeezing her tighter in response. They wouldn’t let his death be in vain.


	10. Serenity

Title: Serenity  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: And then it dawned on him that he didn't even know her name. Or his own for that matter, but he didn't panic. A glimmer here and a flash there, and he knew she was special to him, that she was someone that he'd go to the ends of the earth for, and probably had which is how he'd ended up in this predicament in the first place.  
A/N: Written for a memory loss prompt. 

Marcus' eyes fluttered open. Everything seemed suddenly too bright, too open. He closed his eyes tight again. His hand twitched, feeling a warm, soft hand in his. He opened his eyes again, ignoring everything else but the soft brown hair that lay sprawled across his prone body. He tilted his head a little, taking in the angelic creature that deemed him worthy enough to pay such a rare tribute of letting him watch her sleep. He could watch her forever. 

And then it dawned on him that he didn't even know her name. Or his own for that matter, but he didn't panic. A glimmer here and a flash there, and he knew she was special to him, that she was someone that he'd go to the ends of the earth for, and probably had which is how he'd ended up in this predicament in the first place. 

He moved his other hand across his body slowly and gently stroked her hair. It was as soft as he'd imagined it would be, and he felt her lifting her head. The serenity was broken in that moment, then their eyes met. "I'm sorry for waking you, but what's your name?" He moved his fingers down the line of her jaw and then traced her lips. 

"Don't you remember?" the angel breathed. Her eyes full of fear and sadness. 

He shook his head. "I know you're special. That you matter to me...but I don't know your name. Tell me your name," he begged her softly, desperately. 

"I'm Abby," she whispered, bringing herself closer to him, finally allowing the tears to fall down her cheeks. "I'm your wife." She tangled their fingers together, wedding rings touching now. 

It was is if a jolt of electricity struck his mind and everything became crystal clear. He remembered every detail of their lives. The good, the bad, the not so certain. But here they were. Husband and wife.


	11. Welcome Home

Title: Welcome Home  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: They hadn't parted on the best terms. They hadn't parted friends, and he wasn't too certain in the time that he'd been away that he'd ever be back with her again, but here they were.   
A/N: Written as a prompt from tumblr. I hope you enjoy it.

Marcus let her step into the Alpha station ahead of him. She was Chancellor after all. He touched her by the arm once they were completely alone. He said softly, "Abby." When her body turned and curled into his, he held on tight. He buried his face in her hair, breathing her in. 

It felt amazing to have her that close to him again. They hadn't parted on the best terms. They hadn't parted friends, and he wasn't too certain in the time that he'd been away that he'd ever be back with her again, but here they were. 

Wrapped completely up in one another. 

He felt her hand as it moved into his hair. He felt the tug she gave it as she pulled away and looked up into his eyes. He sucked in a breath before he lowered his mouth to hers in a soft kiss that lingered. His eyes were open wide, staring deep into hers. 

He felt her fingers relax in his hair as she shifted and rested her head against his shoulder. She buried her face in his neck. And he heard her soft voice as she whispered. 

"Welcome home."


	12. Together

Title: Together  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: He held out his arms to her, but it had to be her wanting to step into them. He couldn't force it. He wouldn't dare.  
A/N: Written as a prompt from tumblr. I hope you enjoy it.

Marcus feels Abby step backwards, needing his support and silently asking for it. His hands go to her hips, holding her gently. He can't make himself believe that what he saw was real. That Clarke had actually stepped up and done what was necessary to save all their lives. He tore his eyes away from Clarke and the scene before him and looked down at her. 

He gently guided her through the mass of their people who were still stunned into silence. He said softly against her ear, "Just keep moving." 

And then they were in medical. Completely alone. He turned her slowly, searching her eyes as they met. He lifted her chin and whispered, "Come here." He held out his arms to her, but it had to be her wanting to step into them. He couldn't force it. He wouldn't dare.

And then she was in his arms. She clung to him like a second skin, and she breathed him in. There were no tears. Nothing but her ragged breathing and fingers as they dug deep into his skin and held on for dear life. 

He cradled her as best as he could and rocked her gently. "We're going to get through this, Abby. We'll get through this, and we'll help her get through this. I promise." His eyes clenched tightly as he buried his face slightly in her hair. "Together. Always together." 

And then finally, she broke down into sobs. She trusted him to catch her as she fell. Always.


	13. Early - Modern AU

Title: Early  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: She was perfect from the top of her head to the tips of her toes (which he noted were painted a very vibrant blue).  
A/N: Written as a prompt from tumblr. This is a continuation from the drabble titled Small Beginnings. 

Marcus couldn't stop staring at her. She was perfect from the top of her head to the tips of her toes (which he noted were painted a very vibrant blue). He hand one hand on her stomach and held her other hand tightly with his own. He barely heard the words the minister spoke as he started the ceremony. 

He repeated what he was supposed to, saying his 'I do's' and then it was her turn. He felt his eyes tearing up as she herself became emotional. Then right before she said 'I do' a look of pain twisted her features. She shook her head. It wasn't time, but she looked down at the same time as he did to see the puddle in the floor beneath her wedding dress. 

"It's not time, Marcus. It's not..." A contraction ripped through her at that moment, doubling her over and holding onto his hand like a vice. 

He glanced at their small audience of family and friends. "Someone bring the car around." She was eight months pregnant, and the baby wasn't due for another month, but it had decided to make it's appearance early. He started to pick her up and carry her. 

She gritted her teeth through another contraction. "No. We're finishing this." She looked at Marcus then the minister. "I'm not leaving here until we're married. This baby isn't coming until we're official." 

His eyes widened. "Abby, we don't..." The glare in her eyes was enough to shut him up. He turned his attention to the minister. "Alright. We don't have much time. Let's get this done." 

The minister repeated her vows, and she said them through gritted teeth. He then sped through the remainder of the ceremony. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Abby cried out, gripping the front of Marcus' tuxedo shirt and pulled him close. "Get me to the hospital. Now." It was completely lost on her that they hadn't sealed the deal. 

He scooped her up gently. They rushed to the hospital and in two hours she had delivered a healthy (weighing in at five pounds six ounces) baby boy. He brought the baby, wrapped in a soft blue blanket up to her head where she kissed him gently and then counted his fingers and toes. He'd never cried so much. He stroked her cheek and whispered, "I've counted my blessings so many times today." He ushered Clarke into the room with a wave of his hand. "Come meet your brother." 

"Connor Jacob Kane," Abby said through her tears.

Clarke's eyes filled with tears. "You-you named him after Dad." 

Marcus nodded. "It was the only way." He brushed Abby's hair back from her face as he place the baby in his big sister's waiting arms. He pressed his lips to her forehead. "I love you so much." 

Abby's eyes filled with tears. Her hand moved up to his cheek. "You know, you never did kiss the bride." 

He lowered his mouth slowly to hers, sharing their first kiss as husband and wife as Clarke looked on. He couldn't have asked for a better ending to a perfect day.


	14. So Much More - Modern AU

Title: So Much More  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rated: K+  
Summary: He holds a box in his hand behind his back. He’d found it in the bathroom trashcan. He cleared his throat.  
A/N: A prompt I received on tumblr for Marcus to find Abby's pregnancy test in the trash can. I took a bit of creative license. I hope you like it.

Marcus stands silently against the door frame of their kitchen. He holds a box in his hand behind his back. He’d found it in the bathroom trashcan. He cleared his throat.  
Abby turned from her place at the stove where she has pancakes cooking. “Want blueberries or chocolate chips in yours?” She gives him a shy smile. She then frowned. “Something wrong?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. Is there?” He didn’t move. “Maybe you should tell me what it said.” He pulled his arm from behind his back, showing her the box.  
Her eyes widened then she looked away. She returned her attention to the pancakes. “If I am, what does that mean for us?”

They had been living together for almost a year. They had discussed marriage, but they had never talked kids. Clarke was almost sixteen. And Abby’s age had left the conversation unspoken.

He tossed the box in the kitchen trashcan. He stepped behind her, bare chested and pressed against her silken robe. His arms slid around her. He nuzzled her neck with soft kissed. “I’d be thrilled. Abby, I want this.” he wasn’t sure he could verbalize just how excited he was. “Is that a yes?”

She leaned back into him as she pulled the test from her robe pocket. “Let’s find out together…” She turned it over and felt his hold on her tighten as the stick revealed the two pink lines.

As she turned in his arms, he wrapped his around her. He leaned down, kissing her breathless. “I’m going to be a Daddy.” He was overwhelmed and overjoyed as he hugged her tighter and felt his eyes well up with tears.

"So you want this?" she breathed.

"Yes, Abby. I want all of this." And so, so much more.


	15. Hold Onto Me

Marcus heard the telltale zip of the zipper to his tent being pulled. Under any other circumstances, he’d have reached for his rifle (or a knife) had he had one, but they were still in the small village of tonDC, and they were all weaponless. Not to mention that he already knew it was Abby. 

He lifted himself up slightly, a question forming on his lips, but her hands were on his shoulders and her mouth was pressed to his lips before any words had escaped. He didn’t return the kiss right away. He had been too stunned, but he quickly regained control of his body and his thoughts and kissed her back just as roughly.

He let the kiss continue for several moments before he managed to sit them up (her still straddling him) and searched her eyes. “Abby, what is this?” He cupped her cheek gently as his thumb moved along her cheekbone.

She had tears in her eyes. “Oh, Marcus…” She shifted, burying her face into his neck as the tears turned into silent sobs. Her body shuddering almost violently against his. 

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly until she was all cried out. He stroked her hair and whispered soothingly, “I’m here, Abby. I’m not going to let you go. Not ever.” 

When she was all cried out, he shifted them so that she was laying beside him. He had wrapped her up in his blanket and kissed the top of her head. “You’re safe here with me.” And he planned to keep it that way for as long as she’d allow him.


	16. Haunted

Title: Haunted  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rated: K+  
Summary: And he was losing his grip. She was slipping from his grasp, and he was crying for her to keep holding on, and yet her hand slipped further and further until they both lost their grip.   
A/N: This fills a 'Kill Me' prompt that I received from my Abby role play partner. 

Marcus' body was stretched beyond capacity as he tried so hard not to lose his grip on her. Abby was hanging precariously from the cliff facing. She'd fallen after getting to close, and he'd been there to catch her. But barely. Their eyes were locked as sweat poured down into both of their eyes. They'd been like this for mere minutes (that felt like an eternity). He hadn't the strength to pull her up, and she hadn't the strength to pull herself up.

This all came after the battle of Mt. Weather. A battle that neither side could really say they won. People had been lost. Too many people. And now here they were. Fighting another battle. 

And he was losing his grip. She was slipping from his grasp, and he was crying for her to keep holding on, and yet her hand slipped further and further until they both lost their grip. Their screams were silent. And he'd be forever haunted by the look on her face as she fell down the steep ravine. And she fell broken to the ground below.

He sat up, soaked in sweat and tears. His heart thundered in his chest as he tried to regain his grip on reality. A hand reached out to touch his bare shoulder and pull him back to the safety. He turned, laying back against his pillow and turning to face the woman beside him. 

Abby gave him a soft, sleepy smile. "Bad dream?" She nestled closer to him and began the soft breathing that indicated she'd fallen back to sleep.

He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Nothing I can't handle, sweetheart."


	17. Stalemate

Title: Stalemate  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rated: K+  
Summary: The tension was thick, and everyone avoided them at all cost.   
A/N: This fills a 'Break Me' prompt that I received from my Abby role play partner. It's not as angsty as I would have liked it to be though. Opps. 

They stood facing one another. Neither ready to back down and both felt they were right. The tension was thick, and everyone avoided them at all cost. And soon they were left completely alone in medical to work out whatever it was that had them at each other’s throats. 

She looked away first and shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know what else to do or say, Marcus. I disagree, and I think this is a stalemate. I see no clear answer out of this. Do you?”

He gave a soft snort and then sat down in the chair at her desk. He dropped his head into his hands and sighed in frustration. “Honestly, no. Not unless we compromise, but I don’t see how that’s possible. Not with where we stand.”

She moved closer, leaning against the desk so that her leg touched his knee gently. Even though they were at odds on how to run their camp, it didn’t mean their personal life had to suffer for it. “What if we shelve it for a day, maybe two? Or bring it to the council for a vote?”

He looked up at her then and gave a nod. “It’s worked in the past.” He lifted his hand to rest on the desk and at the same time, he stroked her back gently. “We’re pretty good at being at odds, aren’t we?” 

"Not where it counts."


	18. Wonders Never Cease

Title: Wonders Never Cease  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rated: K+  
Summary: She and Clarke had been having a rough go of it, and she desperately needed a break. She tried to focus on his words, but he always managed to distract her.   
A/N: This fills a 'food fight' prompt. 

Marcus moved to sit beside her at the fire. He had a pan with some of the food in which they’d traded for with the Grounders. “Want to see something?” he teased her. He glanced over at her.

She and Clarke had been having a rough go of it, and she desperately needed a break. She tried to focus on his words, but he always managed to distract her. His goal she could probably guess. “I suppose.”

He took the pan and made sure the lid was secure. He held it as close to the flame as he could stand. It took a bit, but then it happened. There was a popping sound as he began to shake the pan slightly. More and more popping occurred.

She frowned then inched forward. “What’s happening?” She was definitely intrgued now. He didn’t seem alarmed at all.

"It’s called popcorn." The pan had stopped popping at this point so he sat the pan at their feet between them and managed to remove the lid. He reached inside and pulled out a fluffy white piece. "Here. Try it."

She took it carefully, inspecting it as if she didn’t trust it. “Marcus…”

He snorted picking up a handful and popping several into his mouth. “It’s good. Try it.” He watched as she popped it into her mouth. “Well?”

She nodded. “That’s actually good.” Her hand moved to the pot and gathered more of the popcorn.

"Told you." He flicked a piece at her, hitting her square on the nose. His eyes widened. "I’m sorry." That hadn’t been where he was aiming.

"Sure you are." Her fingers curled around several pieces from her hand and tossed them at him.

"Hey!" He chuckled as he too reached for more popcorn to retaliate. Some stuck in her hair and some missed her entirely.

She reached for a handful. Before either if them knew it, they had wasted most of the popcorn and were in a fit of giggles, and it felt so good.

He nudged her arm. “Feels good to laugh, doesn’t it?” He caught sight of her nod as they both looked at each other at the same time.

Their eyes locked. The giggles died away, and the fire seemed to burn brighter. He felt their knees touch, then her hand slid into his. He didn’t dare move as she shifted to lay her head against his shoulder. Things had slowly been shifting for weeks now, and he couldn’t fight it. He wouldn’t, and it didn’t much matter if maybe he should.

"Thank you," she breathed. She shifted so she could wrap herself around his arm, and she was surprised when he moved so that she was curled into his side, and his arm was around her. She looked up at him. They were only inches apart.

"You’re welcome, Abby." He wet his dry lips with the tip of his tongue then slowly touched them to hers. He relaxed when he felt her kiss him back. He pulled back and smiled down at her before tucking her back into his side. He felt her fingers curl into the fabric of his shirt. "I’ve got you, Abby, and we’re going to figure this all out." And he meant that.


	19. Now That I Have Your Attention - Modern AU

Title: Now That I Have Your Attention  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rated: K+  
Summary: His face was ashen, and he knew he had missed something vitally important that she’d been talking to him about. He was ashamed to admit he hadn’t heard a word she had said in the last ten minutes.  
A/N: This fills a 'I want to have a baby' prompt. This one is Modern AU.

"I want to have a baby."

Marcus looked up from the case file in his hand. He rarely (if ever) brought his work home, but this case was a hard one. “Excuse me?” His face was ashen, and he knew he had missed something vitally important that she’d been talking to him about. He was ashamed to admit he hadn’t heard a word she had said in the last ten minutes.

Abby couldn’t stop the laughter as she placed her hands on her hips. “You should see your face right now. Some case, huh?”

He closed the file, gathering it all up and putting it aside. He stood up from the table and moved to her. He took her hips gently, letting her wrap her arms around his neck. He kissed her softly. “I’m sorry, Abby. I just can’t shake this case. But a baby?”

She smiled. “That was just to get your attention. Now that I have it, what would you like for dinner?”

He kissed her softly. He smirked against her lips. “Are you on the menu?”

"I was until I talked for ten minutes without so much as a peep from you." She shrugged her shoulder playfully.

"Oh damn. What a way to kick a guy when he’s already down." He bent and picked her up in a fireman carry and headed for the stairs.

"Marcus, you put me down." She beat on his back. "Clarke is here."

"You’re wrong. She’ll be at Raven’s until nine. Something about a Latin exam midterm. Plenty of time." He pushed open their bedroom door and didn’t set her down until they’d gotten to their bathroom. "Save water if we shower together."

Abby had already started to undress. “Love the way your mind works.”


	20. What's Past is Past

Title: What's Past is Past  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rated: K+  
Summary: She had no right to ask him to give up whatever happiness he could have because it hurt her so deeply. She felt the tears start to sting her eyes, and she had to turn away.  
A/N: This fills a 'She will never be you' prompt. 

Marcus lifted his face to look at her. He wasn’t ashamed that he’d taken Callie to his bed, that he’d finally moved on. Maybe he’d done it because she was Abby’s best friend. Maybe because she was attractive, and his bed had been cold for too long.

"What do you want me to say, Abby?" He stood up then. "You’re married to Jake or have you forgotten? You can’t expect me to stay alone while you have a life, a husband, a little girl. You made your choice a long time ago."

Abby opened her mouth to argue, but she closed it promptly. He was right, and she knew that. She had no right to ask him to give up whatever happiness he could have because it hurt her so deeply. She felt the tears start to sting her eyes, and she had to turn away.

He stood, moving to her back. He touched her hip. “She will never be you.” Then he turned and walked away. It wouldn’t do for either of them to live in the past.


	21. Dishes - Modern AU

Title: Dishes  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rated: K+  
Summary: He had been so lost in thought that he hadn’t heard her car in the driveway or heard her come in. He jumped slightly as her arms went around his waist from behind. He smiled as he relaxed against her.  
A/N: This fills a 'dishes' prompt. This is Modern AU. Loosely connected to the drabble titled 'Now That I Have Your Attention'. 

Marcus was quietly doing dishes, lost completely in thought. He had the day off, and he and Clarke had shared a pretty decent meal just the two of them. She had since retired upstairs to study for a Latin exam she had later this week. He suspected she was on the phone with Raven or one of her other friends. Anything to get out of dish duty. Not that he blamed her.

He had been so lost in thought that he hadn’t heard her car in the driveway or heard her come in. He jumped slightly as her arms went around his waist from behind. He smiled as he relaxed against her.

"Work was a bitch," Abby sighed as she closed her eyes and rested her cheek against his toned back.

He chuckled and reached for a dish towel to dry his hands. He turned and pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head. “Well, you’re home now. Hungry?”

She shook her head. “I had something at the hospital, but thank you.”

He bent down to kiss her softly. “Help me finish up these dishes, and I’ll give you a foot massage,” he tempted her.

She moaned softly. “That would be heaven.” She moved onto her tiptoes and kissed him again. She moved to the sink beside him as they finished the dishes. He didn’t like but a pan and a few pieces of silverware.

He nudged her. “Go on and say hello to Clarke, and the get yourself to the couch. I dvr’d your tv show.”

She smiled up at him. “Where is Marcus, and what have you done with him?”

He rolled his eyes. “Hardy har har, Dr. Griffin. Keep it up and see what that gets you.”

She chuckled. “Okay. Okay. I’m done teasing. Clarke, the couch, and the tv show with a foot massage to boot. I won’t screw this up.”

He watched as she left the room. He couldn’t help but chuckle again. He couldn’t wait to get some quality time with her.


	22. Sorrow

Title: Sorrow  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rated: K+  
Summary: She focused on him through bloodshot eyes. Her throat was dry like she had been sucking on sand. She opened her mouth and nothing came out.  
A/N: This fills a 'Come lie down with me' prompt. 

Marcus took her by the elbow. He could tell she was dead on her feet. The day had been a particularly bad one for her. Any day that she lost a patient was bad, but today that patient also happened to be a close friend.

He took her cheek gently, making her look up at him. “You need to try and rest Abby. It’s been a long day.”

She focused on him through bloodshot eyes. Her throat was dry like she had been sucking on sand. She opened her mouth and nothing came out.

He offered her a drink from his canteen which she readily accepted. “Nice and slow,” he instructed.

She did as he said and then gave it back to him. Her voice was scratchy as she asked, “Come lie down with me?”

He kissed her forehead. “Of course, I will. Come on.” He lead her toward their shared sleeping quarters as he wrapped an arm around her gently.


	23. Make It Go Away

Title: Make It Go Away  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rated: K+  
Summary: Abby woke to the man beside her twisting and turning under his blankets. She had no idea if this was a normal occurrence as they rarely slept outdoors. Much less side by side.  
A/N: This fills a 'Relax. I'm not going anywhere' prompt. 

Abby woke to the man beside her twisting and turning under his blankets. She had no idea if this was a normal occurrence as they rarely slept outdoors. Much less side by side. The rest of the camp was quietly slumbering, and she couldn’t leave him to suffer inside his nightmare.

She crawled from her bed roll and blanket, feeling the chill almost immediately. She crawled beneath his blanket and soothed, “Marcus, shh. It’s ok.” She felt him still almost immediately as her hands moved up his back.

He turned slowly, facing her. His eyes met hers in the dying firelight. “Abby…” He was almost too terrified to go back to sleep.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked, but his shake of the head was expected. Her hand soothed up his chest as a soft smile touched her lips. "Relax. I’m not going anywhere."

He lifted his hand to curl around hers. “Thanks.” He shifted closer to her. He felt calmer with her so close. Her touch quieted him.

"Sleep," she instructed softly. "Doctor’s orders."

"Yes, ma’am."


	24. Kiss the Girl

Title: Kiss the Girl  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rated: K+  
Summary: His breath was hot against her flesh. He moved closer to her, pulling her as close to him as he dared. His body pulled hers deeper into the water. He pulled her down below it.  
A/N: Written for an underwater kiss prompt.  
Marcus couldn’t resist pulling Abby down into the crystal clear water. It was cool in an achingly sort of way against their heat scorched flesh. His hands rested securely against her hips as they tread water. The cold liquid lapped at their bodies.

His breath was hot against her flesh. He moved closer to her, pulling her as close to him as he dared. His body pulled hers deeper into the water. He pulled her down below it.

He didn’t think, didn’t wait to gauge her reaction. His mouth sealed to hers as their entire bodies moved down beneath the cold water. Their mouths moved together, noses bumping together as the kiss heated the water around them.

He tangled his hand in her hair, wanting nothing more than to drown in her. He lifted them up from the water as it felt like his lungs would burst.

Her arms moved around his neck, holding him close. She breathed, “Marcus…”

He kissed her chastely. “Shh. Don’t think. Just feel.” She smiled and met his lips once more.


	25. Perhaps

Title: Perhaps  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rated: K+  
Summary: She met his eyes as a smirk played across her lips. She hadn’t know about this before today.  
A/N: Written for a "quit squirming" prompt.

“Quit squirming.” Abby was beyond exasperated as she tried once again to clean the wound on Marcus’ side. “How else am I suppose to see if it’s deep enough to require stitches?”

Marcus kept moving away as her fingers featherlight (yet efficient) kept tickling his bare skin. His body gave an involuntary shudder as she mentioned stitches. “I can’t help it. And no needles. Please?”

“If you don’t sit still, I will do just that, Councillor,” she mock threatened. “I can’t for the life of me figure out how you did this.” She managed to finally get it clean enough and see how bad it was. It wouldn't need stitches from the look of it.

He wrinkled his nose. “Maneuvers. I got the wind knocked right out of me, and I fell down the cliff facing.” It hadn't been a long fall, but it was far enough that his ribs took a beating. “Nothing’s broken, right, Abby?”

She nodded. “Right. Just let me get some salve on this cute and bandage it up real good so that infection doesn't set in. You’ll live.” She used her finger to gently spread the thick salve liberally over the cut.

He twitched again. A smirk played at his lips as he pulled away almost entirely.

“Quit squirming, Marcus. It’s not too late to suture this instead…” She was at her limit where he was concerned. She had adolescent patients that behaved better than him.

“Then stop tickling me, Abby.” He met her eyes. He couldn't help but twitch when her fingertips grazed his bare skin once again. He had always been ticklish. Especially when he had been younger.

She met his eyes as a smirk played across her lips. She hadn't know about this before today. “I’m not trying to tickle you. Honest.”

“Perhaps. I still suspect that you’re enjoying this, hmm?” He tried to seem annoyed.

“Perhaps.” She gave a slight shrug before a grin peaked out to match the one he was now wearing.


	26. Belong

Title: Belong  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rated: K+  
Summary: Her lips touched his. His body was growing colder. She tried to cover him best she could, willing him to just hold on awhile longer. Help was coming.  
A/N: Written for a "You belong to me" prompt.

“You belong to me,” Abby breathed.

Marcus felt the words as her hot breath ghosted across his skin. The shaking if his body momentarily ceased as the implication nestled in his brain. His eyes barely opened to find hers. He breathed, “With my whole heart.”

Her lips touched his. His body was growing colder. She tried to cover him best she could, willing him to just hold on awhile longer. Help was coming.

\- -

The warmth pulled him out of the darkness and into the light. He held on tightly to the warmth against his palm. “Abby…”

His voice was barely a whisper, but it was there. She heard him with her own ears. Her hand moved to smooth back his hair. “Shh. It’s ok. I’m right here.”

“You belong to me, too.”


	27. Under the Influence

Title: Under the Influence  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: It wasn’t his smoothest move, but he had wanted to do it for so long.   
A/N: Written for a goofy kiss prompt. I'm not that impressed with it, but I've been sitting on it too long to wait any longer.

Marcus felt the after effects of the medication that Abby had given him long after the procedure. He waited for her to come closer before he reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her so she fell across his bed and landed in his lap. He happily sat up and kissed her mouth.

It wasn’t his smoothest move, but he had wanted to do it for so long. Medication always had the effect on him to act first and think later. He was likely getting ready to receive a slap, but the way she felt in his arms was enough to make up for that. 

He leaned in again, surprised when she leaned toward him and met him for the second kiss. He moaned softly, cupping her cheek as the kiss broke. He shot her this goofy smile and shrugged. “What do you expect? I’m drugged.”


	28. On Earth

Title: On Earth   
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: A world they had dreamed of for so long. He stepped toward her, holding his breath as he touched her arm and then her cheek.  
A/N: This was written for a romantic kiss prompt. 

Marcus had ached to pull her into his arms for so long. Since before she’d met and fallen in love with Jake. But that just hadn’t been how life was meant to go. So he’d pulled back, pulled away from her, taken measures to safe guard his heart and keep everyone (including Abby) at a distance. It hadn’t been right or fair, and he had so many regrets. 

But now here they stood on top of the Ark station that had been his home for all his life and looked out at a brand new world. A world they had dreamed of for so long. He stepped toward her, holding his breath as he touched her arm and then her cheek.

He leaned forward. “You were born to be in the sunshine, Abby. I’ve always known it.” He bent slowly, pressing his mouth to the corner of hers in a soft kiss. He felt her shift, turning her head slightly so that his mouth came in contact with hers fully. The kiss was gentle and tentative, but as they pulled away, she was smiling.

“I thought I’d have to be the one to make the first move,” she said softly, stepping into him again and hugging him tightly.


	29. From My Lips to God's Ears

Title: From My Lips to God's Ears  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: He scooted closer, pulling up the thin blanket over her small frame. He just wanted to make sure sure stayed warm.   
A/N: This was written for a 'things you said when you thought I was asleep' prompt. 

Marcus watched as the shadow of the flames danced across her face. She seemed so relaxed in that moment. He was almost certain that she’d fallen asleep the minute she’d laid her head on the ground. They’d had a horrible time of it since coming to the Ground, and he was trying to do as much as he could to keep her from feeling the effects of it.

He scooted closer, pulling up the thin blanket over her small frame. He just wanted to make sure sure stayed warm. He then gently brushed hair from her face as he whispered, “I’m going to do everything within my power to get us through this. All of us.”

He turned his attention back to the flames not noticing that she’d opened her eyes to reply to him, but then thought better of it and feigned sleep once again. He let out a soft sigh as he put his head in his hands and for the first time since landing safely, he said a silent prayer to whatever God was out there listening. He could only hope it was heard.


	30. Camping

Title: Camping  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: His body popped and cracked in places he didn’t know he was able to pop and crack. He grimaced and finally managed a reply. “Morning.”   
A/N: This was written for a "Hey, sleepyhead" prompt. 

Marcus shifted, groaning from sleeping on the hard ground. It took him several minutes to remember exactly where he was and why he was sleeping in the open air and in the middle of the woods. Then he remembered they were on their way to tonDC to finish the ritual of the Grounders in order to put Finn and the innocents that he’d killed at rest.

Her voice interrupted his quiet reflection, causing him to sit up slowly. His body popped and cracked in places he didn’t know he was able to pop and crack. He grimaced and finally managed a reply. “Morning.” He had insisted on sleeping near her as he wasn’t entirely sure he trusted the Grounders. Not even Lexa. As bed rolls had been lain near small fires, they ended up right next to one another.

He looked up as she stood then she offered her hand to help him stand. He gladly took it, knowing he’d need the help. His back ached. He was now standing, still holding her hand. He looked down at her, certain everything from head to toe was disheveled. 

“Sleep okay?”


	31. Quiet Moments

Title: Quiet Moments  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: He had insisted on a break before his mind was numbed beyond repair and suggested they watch some of their favorite clips of an old Earth sitcom titled F.R.I.E.N.D.S. He had lost count of how many times they had watched it over the years, but they still laughed like it was the first time.   
A/N: written for a prompt I received on tumblr. 

Marcus and Abby had their textbooks and datapads spread out on the floor of his bedroom. They had a massive quarter final they had to prepare for. Currently they were taking a much needed break as they had been at it for at least four hours at this point. He had insisted on a break before his mind was numbed beyond repair and suggested they watch some of their favorite clips of an old Earth sitcom titled F.R.I.E.N.D.S. He had lost count of how many times they had watched it over the years, but they still laughed like it was the first time. 

She and he lay on the bed, sharing a pillow as the image was projected across the room on his wall. He’d dimmed the lights and brought snacks which they’d finished off and placed the empty bowls to the side. They both must have been more tired than he’d initially suspected when the next thing he knew his body shifted, pressing against hers and wrapping around her protectively. 

He moaned softly as her small body molded against his. He nuzzled his face into her hair and drifted right back to sleep as if it was the most natural thing in the world to fall asleep with his best friend. He probably should have woken her, insisted that she get home, but she was too warm, and he was too comfortable. So they slept. He’d reflect later that it was probably the most restful sleep he’d gotten in a long time. His insomnia a non-issue as their soft, sleep-filled breaths filled the space around them.


	32. Caught - Modern AU

Title: Caught  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: He could still feel the fire as it had burned hot against his flesh, but the kisses they’d shared were even hotter. He had to hold his breath sometimes and pinch himself to realize that it was all truly happening. [Modern Day AU]  
A/N: written for a prompt I received on tumblr. 

Marcus couldn’t believe how easy everything had fallen into place after that first date. Well, their first kiss actually. He could still feel the fire as it had burned hot against his flesh, but the kisses they’d shared were even hotter. He had to hold his breath sometimes and pinch himself to realize that it was all truly happening. 

He went in search of her and found her at the sink doing dishes. He moved in close her, kissing her just behind the ear as he snuggled into her from behind. He let his arms slip around her waist and pull her back against him. “Can’t those wait?” He kissed her neck then, eagerly trying to entice her to focus her attention on him and not the sink full of dirty dishes.

He smirked when she turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck soap suds and all. Their mouths met in a soft, lingering kiss as he dipped her slightly to deepen it. Their tongues then met as he shifted their position and lifted her onto the counter beside the sink. Their lips never parted, not even for moment. 

Raven and Clarke stepped into the kitchen. Clarke let out a startled gasp. “Mom!” Her cheeks grew red as a tomato. She then turned, trying to push Raven from the room. 

“Way to go, Dr. G!” Raven called as the kitchen door swung shut behind them.

Marcus couldn’t help but chuckle as Abby buried her face into his chest. She was just as red as Clarke had been. “Well, that was one way to tell her about you and I.”


	33. Nighttime Musings

Title: Nighttime Musings  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: His eyes were steadily growing more and more heavy, but nevertheless, his mind wandered to her. Like it always did.  
A/N: written for a sleepy thought about Abby from Marcus.

Marcus had his hands tucked behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling above his bed. His eyes were steadily growing more and more heavy, but nevertheless, his mind wandered to her. Like it always did.

Abby was quite literally the most perfect person he had ever met. And he hadn’t the guts to make a move on her. Not that he even remotely thought he had a chance, but she had been more affectionate with him as of late.

He couldn’t stop the warm and fuzzy feeling that came over him. Or the way his heart skipped a beat. His last thought was of the way she had smiled at him when they had been in Polis. Her smile was brighter than the sun.


	34. Darkness Turns To Light

Title: Darkness Turns to Light  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Lost in his own thoughts, he didn’t hear the approaching footsteps until seconds before the hands reached to grab his hips. He screamed, unable to stop himself.  
A/N: written for a scream prompt I received on tumblr.

Marcus moved down the Ark’s darkened hall. It was late, and he should have been in bed. But insomnia always had a different way for him to spend most nights. He usually could find something within the confines of his and his Mother’s living quarters to keep him busy, but tonight he just didn’t want to be caged up. So here he was walking the halls.

Lost in his own thoughts, he didn’t hear the approaching footsteps until seconds before the hands reached to grab his hips. He screamed, unable to stop himself.

Abby’s giggles were the first thing he heard followed by running steps of the guard. He grabbed her hand, pulling her along until they reached he found an empty, darkened classroom. He closed the door behind them as his heart pounded in his chest. His hand was over her mouth as he listened for the sound of the guard as they looked for them. “Shh!” he hissed. He met her eyes. “Are you trying tp get us caught?” His voice was a whispered hush as he pulled his hand from over her mouth.

It was only then that he realized how close they were. He swallowed hard as he searched her eyes in the dim light. He whispered, “You scared me.”

She smirked. “Think I figured that out with how you screamed back there.” She thumbed in the direction they had come from. “I thought you heard me. Sorry about that.” She leaned forward, licking her lips. Her eyes kept darting from his eyes to his lips. Her heart thundered in her chest. “Marcus…”

He pressed his lips to hers in a quick kiss as the footsteps approached once again. It was a way to effectively shut her up, but he’d ached to do it for as long as he could remember. His hands moved to her hips as he pulled her close.

She couldn’t do anything but smile as her hands moved up around his neck where she pulled him down for yet another kiss. “It’s about time. It only took making you scream like a girl,” she teased, pressing her mouth to his in a another lingering kiss before he could respond.


	35. Feel

Title: Feel  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: He had finally talked her into taking some time off and actually resting.  
A/N: written for a prompt I received on tumblr. 

Marcus moved toward Abby. He had finally talked her into taking some time off and actually resting. He sat down beside her on the couch and took her hand. “I hope you were able to catch a nap.”

Abby smiled sleepily as she squeezed his hand. Her other rested on her rather large belly. The baby moved beneath her hand, kicking her. Her eyes widened. She had been able to feel the flutters for weeks now, but this was the first time she had felt it moving like this. She reached for his free hand. “Do you want to feel?”

He let her place his palm against her belly. He didn’t feel anything at first then he felt the slight thump against his palm. His eyes widened as his lips broke out into a wide grin. “That’s our baby?” When she nodded, he moved his face closer to her stomach. “Hello, little one. I bet it’s all nice and warm and soft in there, huh?”

Abby ran her fingers through his hair. She loved seeing him this excited and happy. Her eyes filled with tears. This was everything she hadn’t even known she had wanted. And even more.


	36. I Got This

Title: I Got This  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Her hands trembled as she brought them to her face. Her hormones were completely out of whack.   
A/N: written for a prompt I received on tumblr. 

Abby angrily stomped her foot. "I’m pregnant! Not made of porcelain!“ Her hands trembled as she brought them to her face. Her hormones were completely out of whack. Tears pricked her eyes.

Marcus moved closer to her, but he didn’t touch her. He knew better. He spoke softly, “I’m so sorry that I made you feel that way, Abby. I was only trying to help, to make things easier on you.”

“I just need you to trust that I know my limits, Marcus. I won’t hurt our baby or myself.” She touched his arm gently then, meeting his eyes. “Okay?”

He nodded slowly. One of his hands moved to her protruding belly and the other to her cheek. He wiped away a tear and leaned into kiss her softly. “Forgive me?”

“You know I can’t stay mad at you. Not for long anyway.” She returned his kiss just as softly. “Now how about that nap?”


	37. Thoroughly Inspected

Title: Thoroughly Inspected  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Word Count: 257  
Rating: K+  
Summary: She had somehow managed to find ways to make him blush with little effort. This time all it had taken was a look.  
A/N: written for the prompt ‘blush’.

Marcus felt the heat crawling up the back of his neck before it reached his cheeks. She had somehow managed to find ways to make him blush with little effort. This time all it had taken was a look. He averted his eyes and kept them on his hands as they busily worked to clean his weapon. “What can I do for you today, Doctor?”

She perched on the corner of his work station. “Work is quiet today so I thought I would come and see what you were up to.” Truth was, she had become used to his presence so when he wasn’t around, she missed him.

“Just making sure the firing mechanism is in proper working order.” He let his gaze flick up then to rest on her face. “Faulty equipment can lead to someone being hurt.” He tilted his head slightly as he took in her appearance.

She had pulled her hair back into a functional ponytail. It left her neck exposed, and she didn’t miss the way his eyes flicked over her bare skin on the way up to meet her face. She smirked playfully as she inched closer to him.

“And I missed you.”

That was all it took for him to abandon the work he was doing and reach for her. He pulled her to straddle him as he sat in the chair. His hands moved to grasp her face as he brought her mouth to his. He missed her, too, but he preferred to show her instead of tell her.


	38. Flustered

Title: Flustered  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: She moved once more into his personal space. Her brown eyes were soft as she looked up into his. Her head cocked to one side.   
A/N: written for the prompt on tumblr.

Marcus was beyond flustered when Abby brushed up against him for what felt like the thousandth time. His hands moved through his hair before he managed to say, “You’re doing that on purpose.”

Abby turned only her head as a smiled tugged at the corners of her mouth. “I beg your pardon?” She moved once more into his personal space. Her brown eyes were soft as she looked up into his. Her head cocked to one side. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Like he’ll she didn’t, he almost scoffed. His hands moved to grip her hips and keep her as far as his arms would allow, but instead, one arm looped around her lower back as the other one cupped the side of her neck. He drew her forward as his mouth lowered to hers in a hard, chaste kiss.

Her hands rested against his chest as she tilted her head and pushed up on her tip toes to recapture his lips as he pulled away. “Don’t stop,” she growled seconds before their mouths met again. This time their lips were parted and tongues joined the mix.

He couldn’t believe he had kissed her, but what took him even more by surprise was that she had kissed him again. And now their hands were roaming freely all over each other’s bodies. And just when things were about to go even further as he had her backed up against the council room table, the doors activated and parted and Bellamy and Clarke entered the room.

Marcus and Abby split apart, creating as much distance as either of them dared. Their faces were flushed, and they couldn’t meet the eyes of the younger duo.

Clarke looked between them. “Are we interrupting something?” It was only then that Bellamy looked up and noticed their body language. He gave a knowing smirk. “Yeah, we can always come back later. In fact, I am kind of hungry. Clarke, let’s grab lunch.” And with that, they were both gone, departing the same way they had come in.

Marcus looked at Abby. He gave her a shy smile. “Well, now what?” He didn’t want to assume the moments before the two had entered were anymore than a moment of weakness on her part.

She moved closer to him, gripping the front of his jacket and pulling him close. “Well, I say we don’t waste anymore time.” This time it was her that backed him up against the table edge and kissed him.

His hands moved to cup both of her cheeks. “Sounds good to me.” Then his mouth was on hers once again.


	39. May We Meet Again

Title: May We Meet Again  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Word Count: 163 words  
Rating: K+  
Summary: He placed his fingers against her lips as he carefully eased her head back against the pillow.  
A/N: written for the prompt ‘bruise’ for thekabbydaily.

Marcus moved toward Abby. His legs felt like they were leaden, but he managed to get to her side. He dropped to his knees and brushed hair from her face. The bruise around her eye would forever haunt him. He gently moved his fingers along her cheek. “Abby, I am so, so sorry. I should have been there with you. I should have protected you.”

Her eyes fluttered open. She moved her hand up to his face. Her throat was dry, and her head was pounding. She swallowed hard as she lifted her head so she could press her mouth to his. “Don’t blame yourself.” Her voice was strained and scratchy.

He placed his fingers against her lips as he carefully eased her head back against the pillow. He laid his forehead against hers. “I thought I would never see you again.”

“I had those fears myself.” Her mouth twitched into a slight grin as his hand came to rest against her cheek.


	40. I Almost Lost You

Title: I Almost Lost You  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: The dark red stained Abby’s shirt. He pushed it up where it was the darkest and most saturated. He found the wound-a gunshot, it seemed-almost immediately.   
A/N: written for a prompt on tumblr. 

“Shit! Are you bleeding?” The dark red stained Abby’s shirt. He pushed it up where it was the darkest and most saturated. He found the wound-a gunshot, it seemed-almost immediately. His hand pressed down on the hole in her side, trying to at least slow the blood if he couldn’t stop it.

She winced and cried out in pain. “Marcus, I am fine.” She tried to push his hand away, but the blood loss was almost too much for her. She wobbled on her feet, falling into him. The adrenaline had worn off. “Marcus…” Her breathing was labored.

He gently helped her to lie down on the wet ground. The rain never stopped falling around them. He frowned as he looked around Arkadia. “We need a medic! A medic! Doctor Griffin has been shot!”

A gurney appeared out of nowhere, and he was being pushed aside. His hands stained with her blood. They rushed her into medical, intent on saving her life. He was stopped at the door bt Jackson. “You’ll only be in our way. Let us do our jobs.” Both men cared about the woman, and she desperately needed a miracle.

\- -

Marcus refused to budge from outside the medical door. He needed to be here whenever they finished and had news about Abby. It felt like hours had passed when Jackson finally emerged, covered in what he could only assume was Abby’s blood. He moved toward him.

Jackson gave him a hesitant smile. “She’s hanging on. Stubborn.” He was exhausted. “She’s still passed out from the drugs that we brought here from Mount Weather. She’ll be asleep for quit a bit, but you can sit with her.” He gestured toward Medical.

He followed him quietly to her bedside. To both of their surprises, her eyes fluttered open. Marcus instantly took her hand and tried to keep her still. She licked her lips and managed to rasp, “I didn’t want you to worry.”

Leave it Abby to worry about someone else even on the operating table. He kissed her knuckles as he pulled a chair to her bedside. He whispered, “I want you to rest and get better. I’m fine. Really.” He stroked the back of her hand, careful not to dislodge her IV. “I’m not going anywhere.”

This seemed to quiet her as she drifted off back to sleep. Her hand still holding tight to his.


	41. Always

Title: Always  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: It was then that Marcus wrenched the hand that had clamped down onto Abby’s arm free. He moved between them.  
A/N: written for a prompt on tumblr. 

Marcus heard the commotion before he saw what was happening. He could tell that Abby was stressed beyond the max, and the scene before him made his blood boil.

“Don’t You fucking touch me!” Abby pulled her arm away from the man trying to manhandle her into accompanying him to who knew where.

It was then that Marcus wrenched the hand that had clamped down onto Abby’s arm free. He moved between them. “She asked you to leave her alone. Now go.” His stance was enough to intimidate the Grounder, who turned and disappeared into the crowd at the Polis markets.

He turned to her, watching as she rubbed her arm. “Are you okay?” He reached to touch her arm gently. His eyes never left her face.

She touched his arm gently, circling hr hand around it to make sure he heard her. “It might bruise, but I will be okay.” The smile that bloomed on her face would hopefully be enough to calm him completely. “Thank you for coming to my rescue. I can’t even imagine what his intentions were.” She shuddered at the thought.

“Always.”


	42. Best Friends - Modern AU

Title: Best Friends  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: [Modern AU] He had effectively pinned her to the floor, and all it would take was one well placed movement of her knee to have him rolling over in pain.  
A/N: this was written for a prompt I received on tumblr.

Marcus moved to retrieve the cap that she’d taken off his head and placed on her own head, but he missed when she suddenly darted in the opposite direction. He chuckled as he reached for her and wrestled her to the ground of his fourth floor apartment. “Abby, that’s not funny.” He managed to get it from her grasp as she lay giggling beneath him.

Abby looked up at him. He had effectively pinned her to the floor, and all it would take was one well placed movement of her knee to have him rolling over in pain. But he was her best friend, and she couldn’t do that to him. Or could she? She gave him a wicked grin. “I’d let me up if I was you.”

He snorted, “I’m supposed to be afraid of a shrimp like you?” All the while knowing that he could hurt him, and hurt him badly, if she wanted to. He rocked back so that he’d released her arms, but he made no move to get up further.

“Come on, Kane. Get off.” She shoved at him, toppling him over backwards so that he landed on his ass between her legs. She stuck her tongue out at him. “Your lucky that all that was bruised was your ego, I mean, your ass.” She pushed herself up, taking the hat from him once again and placing it on her head. “See you tomorrow at school. Mom wants me home for dinner.” And with that, he disappeared out of his apartment and toward her own home that was several blocks away.


	43. Fear - Modern AU

Title: Fear  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Blood he could handle. Needles he could not.  
A/N: this was written for a prompt I received on tumblr.

Marcus almost fainted at the thought of the stitches that he’d likely get from the knife the perp had pulled and then used on him. The blood soaked gauze that the medics at the scene had wrapped around his arm had been almost entirely saturated with red. He felt almost sick to his stomach. Blood he could handle. Needles he could not. 

He hadn’t ever been at this particular hospital before, and the doctor that entered his triage room was definitely a looker. Her body was toned toned. As he was taking in her physical attributes, he saw the glint of a gold band on her finger. Too bad she was married. He gave her a smile. “Don’t think it’s too bad. Probably doesn’t even need stitches.” A lie, but he could hope, right?

She approached him and gave him a smile. “You take a medical training course on the side, Officer Kane? I’m Doctor Abby Griffin, and I think we should let me be the judge of that.” Her hands immediately went to work at removing the gauze and bandages so that she could see what she was working with. She frowned. “No stitches, huh? Well, some doctor you’d make.” She pulled up a stool and pulled down a sterile suture kit to get to work. She’d usually leave this work to an intern, but today was a slow day. And she liked to give back to the officers that kept her city safe.

He paled as she pulled out a needle and started to get the suture thread in place. He pulled back his arm slightly and frowned. “Is this necessary?” 

She reached to place his arm where she needed it. “You need to hold still. It will be over before you know it. You’re behaving worse than my ten year old daughter.” Truth was, Clarke had to have stitches three times in her young life, and she’d not even required any anesthesia in the process. Her kid was tough. “You can face down a knife and a gun and put your life on the line daily, but this little needle frightens you?”

He turned his head, feeling even sicker than he had before. He nodded. “Don’t make fun. I’ve had this fear since as long as I can remember.” Truth was, he hated it, and it never seemed to get any better as he got older. 

Abby touched the part of his arm that wasn’t cut and reassured him, “We all have phobias that aren’t easy to explain, and they don’t make us any less. Just let me give you this quick little shot, and you shouldn’t feel much if anything. Alright?” She didn’t show him the needle as she loaded it with medicine to numb his arm, and she administered the shot as quickly as she could. “There. How’s that?”

He could already feel it numbing, and while it wan’t the most pleasant feeling in the world, he could certainly understand how it would be better to get the stitches this way than feeling every time the needle threaded through his skin. He swallowed hard, trying to control himself. “Better,” he finally admitted.

He sported seven stitches when it was all said and done. He hadn’t been able to watch her as she had worked on him, and she’d even gone as far as to put a curtain between him and what she was doing. “Thanks, Doc.” 

She smiled as he removed her gloves and disposed of them after dressing the wound with a dry piece of gauze and medical tape. “Anytime, Officer Kane. Do try and keep it as dry as you can. After bathing, just pat the area around the stitches dry and put on a fresh bandage. Come back in a week and have the stitches removed.” She smiled at him before she picked up his chart and moved from the room to sign his discharge papers.


	44. Second Chance - Modern AU

Title: Second Chance   
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: A good sign that she would adjust well to starting a new school in their new town.  
A/N: written for a prompt I received on tumblr.

Marcus moved tentatively through the school’s hallways as he followed the principal. He was new in town, and he’d registered his daughter the week before, but this was the first time that he’d had the opportunity to see the school and his Kacee’s classroom and meet her teacher as well. Kacee had nothing but nice things to say about Ms. Abby since she’d started on Monday. A good sign that she would adjust well to starting a new school in their new town.

The principal knocked on the door, and a few moments later a beautiful brunette emerged and left the door open behind her so that she could still keep an eye on her classroom. It was nap time, and she didn’t want to disturb them by inviting them into her room. “This is Officer Marcus Kane. He’s new to Arkadia’s police department. He and Kacee moved here from Pennsylvania. He wanted to meet you and see how she was adjusting.”

Abby Griffin extended her hand and shook Marcus’ hand. “Nice to meet you. Kacee is an absolute joy to teach. She’s so polite. It’s not very often that you meet a kid that has that much genuine awe for learning.” She glanced to where the dark haired, brown eyed little girl lay sleeping on her mat. “She draws you a lot when I ask them to have quiet time and color. You should be proud.” 

It hadn’t escaped her that Kacee didn’t draw her mother. She could only guess that it was similar to her own situation with her eight year old daughter, Clarke. They’d lost Jake to a drunk driver two years ago, and it had been the hardest thing that Abby had ever faced.

“Oh! I am. Believe me.” He beamed with pride as he listened to the praises his daughter received. “I just wanted to make sure she was settling in and not causing you any problems.”

“Mr. Kane, I don’t think that sweetheart could ever cause anyone any problems.” She touched his arm in a reassuring manner. 

“Call me Marcus.” He didn’t know it then, but he had just met the woman that would change his and Kacee’s lives forever. And bring a big sister (as well as a little brother) into their lives.


	45. Late Night Cravings - Modern AU

Title: Late Night Cravings  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 277 words  
Summary: (Modern AU) He reached for her hand, frowning as she pulled from his grasp.  
A/N: This was written for the 'forgive' prompt at thekabbydaily. 

Marcus pouted as Abby's face went from smiling to sheer disappointment. He reached for her hand, frowning as she pulled from his grasp. "Abby, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that was the last Twinkie. I could have sworn there was some left in the box the last time I looked."

She rubbed her rounded stomach and sighed in frustration. "That was last night. I ate three when I came down for a drink of water in the middle of the night. I was starving..." She seemed to be in a perpetual of starvation since the beginning of third trimester, and she still had three weeks until her due date.

He glanced at the clock on the bedside table and started to get out of bed. "I'm sure the convenient mart on the corner of Third and Elm has them." Although he couldn't attest to how fresh they'd be. 

She watched as he pulled on a pair of gray sweat pants. "Marcus, that's really not necessary."

He tugged on a t-shirt and met her eyes. "Will you be able to sleep if you don't get a Twinkie?" When she shook her head, he chuckled. "Then it's necessary." He moved to her side of the bed and bent to kiss her.

\- -

He watched mesmerized as she devoured three twin-wrapped packages of Twinkies. As she moaned as she licked the creme from her finger from the last one, he took the garbage from the spot on the bed in front of her. "So do you forgive me?"

She reached for the front of his t-shirt and pulled him as close as she could with her belly in the way. "Definitely."


	46. Homecoming

Title: Homecoming  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: He hadn't been able to talk to her since that morning, and he ached to hear her voice.   
A/N: This was written to fill a prompt I received on tumblr. 

Marcus rubbed his eyes as he sat on his bed. Arkadia was as screwed as it could get, and he missed Abby. He hadn't been able to talk to her since that morning, and he ached to hear her voice. It was only then he noticed the lump in his bed. He frowned, reaching to pull the blankets back.

As he did, he discovered the naked form of Abigail Griffin. He smirked, sliding out of his boots and pants and pulling his shirt over his head. He slipped beneath the blankets and pulled her as close as he could. 

His mouth found her ear. "Is there a reason you're naked and in my bed, Dr. Griffin?" He felt her arms circle around his neck and bring her body even closer. 

"I made the cure. You're all that's left to distribute it to in Arcadia." She had no idea how they'd all managed to keep it secret from him, but they had. 

He kissed her deeply. He absolutely hated needles. He had since he was a child, but this was different. This was a matter of life or death. And he had everything to live for. "Give it to me quick, then I want to make love to you."

"You're a terrible influence, Chancellor Kane."


	47. Breaking the Rules

Title: Breaking the Rules  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: He glanced at her, noting the smirk that hadn’t left her face since she’d joined him.   
A/N: This was written to fill a prompt I received on tumblr. 

Marcus poured half of the contents of his mug into hers. The bar had been closed down for the night, and they had both needed to unwind. He’d had a small stash in his room. He glanced at her, noting the smirk that hadn’t left her face since she’d joined him. “What is it?” 

She shrugged. “I never thought I’d see you joining my side of things. I mean, you used to be all about the law and following protocols.” She took a sip of her mug, letting it burn all the way to her stomach. 

“I had a damn good teacher.” He nudged her with his knee before finishing his mug entirely. “It gives you a kind of rush, doesn’t it?” He felt like he’d somehow cheated death. 

She nodded, offering the remainder of her mug to him. She wasn’t much for drinking. Her eyes met his. “That it does.” Her free hand moved to his knee as he took her mug and gave it a suggestive squeeze. 

“My place or yours?” This wasn’t the first time that defying Pike had left them naked and one of them atop the other. And it wouldn’t likely be the last.


	48. Manhandled

Title: Manhandled  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: And it had nothing to do with thinking Abby couldn’t take care of herself. She could and then some.   
A/N: This was written to fill a prompt I received on tumblr. 

Marcus had seen Pike’s soldiers hands on Abby, and he had seen red. It’s how he ended up flat on his back in her medical station being stitched up. They’d managed to gash his cheek wide open in the struggle. 

Abby frowned when he flinched for the fifth time as the needle pricked his skin. “You’re an idiot, you know that?” But secretly, she was flattered that he’d go to such lengths to protect her. 

“What were you thinking going at Pike like that? You’re lucky that he didn’t have you thrown in jail.” Or worse. He flinched again, almost pushing her hands away. 

“I’m almost done. Just a few more, Marcus. Don’t be such a baby.” She smirked as their eyes met. “Haven’t you learned by now that it wasn’t just your authority that I’ll fight against. Wrong is wrong no matter who is in power.” 

He touched her bruised cheek. “I could break his arm…” 

Abby glanced to Jackson’s station where he was placing a cast on Pike’s guard. “You did.” 

He laughed softly. “He’ll think twice next time before putting his hands on you.” He was quite proud of himself. And it had nothing to do with thinking Abby couldn’t take care of herself. She could and then some. Things had changed, and he needed to protect her. 

Love made you do stupid things. But he’d do it again. And again.


	49. Comfort

Title: Comfort  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 155 Words  
Summary: She looked so peaceful as she lay deep in slumber.   
A/N: This was written for the 'pause' prompt at thekabbydaily.

Marcus took a pause just inside their bedroom door. She looked so peaceful as she lay deep in slumber. He was afraid to wake her. She hadn't been sleeping very good since Alie was defeated, and he wanted her to rest when she could. 

He quietly undressed, leaving his boxer shorts on as he slipped beneath the blankets and curled on his side to watch her sleep. He tucked a strand of hair that had fallen across her face back behind her ear.

It was then that she shifted toward him, curling her body around his. She held onto him tightly, burying her face into his neck and shoulder. "Marcus," she whispered. Her voice wavered slightly.

He stroked her hair gently, kissing the top of her head. He hummed softly, trying to soothe her as she slipped back into sleep as he held her in his arms. "We're going to be okay. I promise."


	50. Working Things Out

Title: Working Things Out  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 378 Words  
Summary: Someone had made her so angry she'd had to come home. Home to him.  
A/N: written for the 'anger' prompt for @thekabbydaily. I went over the 300-word limit, but there was no way to shorten it without losing anything. Oops. 

Marcus looked up as Abby entered the door to their newly shared living quarters. One look at her face told him all that he needed to know. Someone had made her so angry she'd had to come home. Home to him. He pushed himself up on his elbows and frowned. "What's wrong?"

She glared back in the direction of the door that had just closed behind her. "Those kids are damn near impossible." She sat down beside him on the bed and began to remove her boots.

He sat up enough to place his hand gently against her back and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "That's been my experience with them." Truth was, he didn't really care what they were up to at this point. He had come off of a night shift rotation for the past week, and he had been certain that he'd sleep for another week. 

Then she'd shown up. 

She removed both boots and left them where she'd taken them off and turned to crawl into bed with him. Her mouth found his as she pressed him back into the mattress. 

Something she had rediscovered with him is that a lot could be worked out between the sheets if she'd be willing to let it. Her hands gripped his shoulders as she straddled him. 

His hands moved instinctively to her hips as he ground upwards against the apex of her thighs. He moaned into her mouth as her lips parted for him and their tongues met.

"I knew you could help me get over this," she panted between kisses. Her hands were tugging at his clothes, eager to get them skin to skin.

As the clothes came off, the kisses and touches became more frantic. And when he slipped inside her, the anger completely melted away. She felt boneless and high as he took her to edge and over. 

They collapsed together in a tangle of sweaty limbs moments later. Her head tucked into the crook of his neck. "My God, Marcus."

"Glad I could help." Exhaustion tugged at him, pulling him into the darkness of sleep. He barely registered her slipping from his embrace to redress and return to her work. 

She stopped long enough to brush her lips along his forehead and whisper, "I love you."


	51. Rainfall

Title: Rainfall  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Word Count: 291 Words  
Rating: K+  
Summary: [Modern AU] She looked out of the emergency room door at Arkadia General Hospital and cursed low under her breath that staff parking was so far away.   
A/N: This was written for the 'rain', 'umbrella', and 'touch' prompts at thekabbydaily.

Abby could have kicked herself for leaving her umbrella at home; especially since for past several days, the weatherman on television had been calling for rain. She looked out of the emergency room door at Arkadia General Hospital and cursed low under her breath that staff parking was so far away.

Just as she was about to step out into the downpour to make a run for it, Detective Marcus Kane stepped into view. He saw her and waved. He had come to the emergency room to take a statement from a domestic dispute that had landed the boyfriend of the accused in the ER with a broken nose.

He stepped closer to her, closing his umbrella as he did so. “Abby, don’t tell me you forgot your umbrella.” He chuckled as she gave him a look that told him he could go straight to hell and then some. He offered her his.

“What about you?” She wrapped her hand around the hooked handle, letting her hand touch his as his thumb slid along the back of her hand in a quiet moment. “You’ll need it when you leave…”

He gestured toward his police-issued vehicle which was parked close by the building and reassured her, “I won’t get too wet. Promise.” He winked at her. “Besides I will be on my way home as soon as I take down the information and send it in to whoever is on third shift.” They wouldn’t be able to obtain a warrant for the abuser’s arrest until the morning.

She smiled at him and moved onto tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “Let’s hope it’s that simple. I’ll start dinner.”

“See you in half an hour, Dr. Griffin.”

“You had better, Det. Kane.”


	52. Forever and Always

Title: Forever and Always  
Author: untapdtreasure   
Word Count: 191 words  
Rating: T  
Summary: He felt his breath catch in his throat as he slipped his other hand down to her waist and drew her close to him.  
A/N: This was written for the 'silver' prompt at thekabbydaily.

 

Marcus slipped the handcrafted ring onto Abby's finger. He felt his heart skip a beat as he lifted his eyes, meeting hers in the moonlight. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he slipped his other hand down to her waist and drew her close to him.

Their mouths met in a tender kiss. Their first kiss as husband and wife. There were no witnesses except the trees and the air and the moonlight that surrounded them. 

As their lips parted, she wrapped her arms around his body, holding him close to her. She breathed him in as deeply as her lungs would allow. She pressed tiny kisses along his neck as his mouth moved along her hair then her temple.

"Marcus," she whispered as she lifted her face to his once more. Their mouths met as the hand in which he'd placed the silver ring moved up to tangle into his hair.

He gently lowered her down onto the animal skins that lay over their wedding bed. Sinking into the soft fur, he slowly stripped them bare and made love as 'I love yous' faded into the night.


End file.
